The Servant Of Death and The Sadist
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Wednesday Addams goes after what she wants. If her family insist that she is to marry, then it shall be someone of her own choosing. Owen Harper/Wednesday Addams. Another fic in my Addams Family/Torchwood Universe.
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Servant Of Death and The Sadist

**Author:** Caz251

**Fandom:** Addams Family/Torchwood

**Characters/Pairing:** Owen Harper/Wednesday Addams, mentions of other Addams' and the team.

**Rating:** PG-15

**Summary:** Wednesday Addams goes after what she wants. If her family insist that she is to marry, then it shall be someone of her own choosing.

**Spoilers:** General spoilers for Torchwood, and The Addams Family.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Addams Family or Torchwood, or anything associated with them.

Prologue

The Servant Of Death And The Sadist

It's Not Your Regular Story

There Is In Fact Quite The Twist

It May Even Be A Bit Gory.

A Tale Of A Girl

A Tale Of A Man

It Could Make Your Hair Curl

The Girl And The Deadman.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

She liked him, she didn't know why really, but she did. He was different, not the regular guy, and definitely not a 'normal' guy, she shuddered at the thought. He wasn't conventionally handsome, but it wasn't as if she really cared about appearances as society saw them. He was funny though, he had a sarcastic kind of humour, something that she could appreciate, many in her family were the same. She hadn't really known what it was that she had been looking for in a man, it wasn't something she had thought continuously over like some girls had, she was only sixteen and casual dating was beneath her. Even when this whole journey to find her a husband had started she hadn't really paid much attention to the men her family were presenting to her, after all she had no desire to marry despite her families wishes.

She knew however despite their desire to see her married that her family would never choose her spouse or force a husband upon her, they may reject her choice if they weren't good for the family, but they would never try to match her with something. That was her parent's influence, they were both true romantics and wanted their children to find love the same way, her parents' had met over an open grave, her father the suspect of murder. Love and a husband had never been a top priority for her, she had gone as far as to say that she would pity anyone who fell in love with her for that love wouldn't be returned. Regardless of that she had still wished every now and again for a life like her parents' have, a life so full of passion and pain. A small thrill ran up her spine at the thought of the pain; childbirth, parents' evenings, they really were just the beginning.

He was unusual though, he seemed to be steeped in darkness, something that called to her like nothing else. She read that darkness when she first saw him, looked into it to find out all she could about it and couldn't help but shudder in excitement at what she had seen. Pain. Suffering. Undead. Unchanging. Powerful. The energy flowing from the darkness was incredible, you could feel it all around the man, even if you have no idea what it is, it was still present. She knew that some of the other members of the family had noticed it as well, and that a few would be looking for a way to harness that power for themselves. That was unacceptable however, she had seen him first of those who wanted his power, she knew that her immediate family and Tharmus and Andronenkos had no designs on the man or his power.

She had used the time at the party to come up with a plan of attack, she would have to be cunning with her plans, lest someone else notice and try to usurp her. She studied the man as he spoke with various different people, noting that the suffering she had seen in the darkness didn't belong to it alone, a large portion of it belonged to the man. Prying deeper into the darkness she looked for a reason for his suffering, only to find that while he was walking dead, he couldn't function as the living.

While she had always loved death and decay, for some reason she didn't want him to suffer that, because she knew he would decay at some point, all dead bodies do, but he was still partially alive. She had to do something, she couldn't allow his powers to go to waste, they were so much bigger than both of them in the cosmic scheme of power, and should be allowed to roam free. She walked quickly across the room, looking for and eventually finding her Uncle Fester sat in a corner with a bottle of cyanide and some C4. She had no idea what he was intending to blow up, or who he was intending to poison, but she would recommend Aluka's wife.

"Walk with me, Uncle Fester." She had commanded, before leading him away to a less inhabited part of the manor. She then explained what she had seen, how the corpse's life may come to a premature end if they didn't help. She knew a few things, but he had much more experience in these matters, having dealt with the undead members of the family. Fester agreed to speak with the man and provide his knowledge to help the young man, after all a well-preserved corpse has its uses.

Wednesday retreated back to the ballroom watching the antics of her family from where she stood leaning against a wall. She watched as Fester spoke to the man, a scowl crossing her face when he was then accosted by Aluka's wife, there was something about the woman that she didn't like. The appeared to be having a disagreement of some sort, something she could understand, why anyone would agree with that woman she had no idea. He had obviously had enough because he walked off, leaving her standing there looking like an idiot before she walked off in a strop to find another target to annoy.

"The name's Owen." A voice had sounded to her right. "Do you mind if I stay and talk to you?" he asked politely, "There's no way the harridan will come over here if I'm talking to you."

Wednesday had looked at him, giving him a cold stare for a moment, one that made him consider his words. She then let a small smirk cross her face when he had apologised, stating that he'd meant that the look on her face would freeze the bollocks of a bull, and was generally what he termed as a 'you don't want go there' look. She had conceded his point, and stopped looking at him as though she was imagining ways to cause him serious pain, it was much to early in their acquaintance for that.

They continued to talk until Aluka's wife had made a spectacle of herself at which point he joined her cousin and their boss and the others crowded around the puerile woman. He didn't stay long and then he was back at her side again, this time the conversation taking a more flirty tone. His flirting was subtle and completely unexpected of him from what she had been told. They conversed until he left, at which she retreated to her room to think on all that had occurred.

She had never felt like this before, was this what her parent's had talked off, that instant attraction. She tried to rationalise it in a way she knew, but she realised that it wasn't just wanting to help free the darkness within and around him, and to cause him unbearable pain, there was something else. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she would find out. The man, Owen, was interesting though, he seemed to be made up of many different contradictions. Tharmus, when talking about his friends, had told them that Owen was a good bloke and a great friend, if not grumpy and abrasive. She hadn't seen that side of him though, she'd seen another side of him, he had a seemingly natural presence. He had a side to him that seemed to be full of fun, but was heavily repressed. Not fun as in societies idea of fun, Owen seemed to be repressing a sense of fun that she had only ever seen before in family.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Owen sighed as he stared at the report on his computer, the words just blurred together, his concentration skills non-existent. He couldn't stop thinking about her, his every thought was filled with her presence. It was wrong, she was a child, she wasn't some woman in a bar, she was a sixteen year old girl. He had used his day off, or rather the day Jack insisted they all take, to try and remove all thought of her from his head, but he had been unsuccessful. He had watched countless porn movies upon returning from the party, but they had just left him feeling unsatisfied in many ways. Then the Sunday he had spent out, not trying to pick women up, his body no longer functioned in a way that would make it enjoyable for either of them, but to find someone interesting that was safe to allow his mind to think of.

It hadn't worked, and his mind was still full of thoughts of the dangerous young woman that he had met the few days before. He knew he lusted after her, it was obvious to him, even without the physical reaction, and he was sure that it was obvious to others as well. He had flirted with her, subtle flirting, he hadn't done that in years, not since Katie. All the flirting he had partaken in since Katie's death had been overt and obnoxious in ways, but not to the extent that Jack flirted. While his flirting had been gentle, the thoughts and fantasies running through his mind were anything but. It was a good thing in a way that he was dead, bad for him because he would never be able to act out his fantasies, but good because no trace of his fantasies of the young girl could be easily spotted, after all he had no blood flow around his body so physical indicators of his thoughts were non-existent.

He could just imagine what would have happened if he was alive and his thoughts had been obvious, Ianto would kill him for sure, or worse, switch him onto decaf. In saying that, he was pretty sure that Ianto would want to kill him anyway if he found out his fantasies about his young cousin, and knowing Ianto he would be able to make it stick. Hopefully the other man would never find out, hopefully no-one would find out, he just wanted to forget about her and go back to his pitiful life as Torchwood's resident corpse.

It was harder than he had imagined though, there was something unforgettable about Wednesday Addams, there was an air to her that intrigued him, not of mystery, but of something else, which was a mystery in itself. Something had drawn him to her, and it wasn't just the need to escape Gwen and her annoying wittering. She was compelling, she had drawn him in like a moth to a flame, and he had no idea what the flame was and how it would burn him. He could feel her presence ignite something within him, but what it was he wasn't sure, or rather he had an idea, but hoped that he was wrong.

He had not been that way in many years, he had kept that side of himself hidden away where only he had access, but still not allowing a chance for it to escape. He had kept that side of himself suppressed, and for a good reason. One meeting with a sixteen year old, and all his years of control are for nothing, he wants to let go. He feels the need to allow his other side out to play, to free that hidden darkness within him, and allow it to join with the teenagers own darkness, for there was no doubt that she was just as dark as he was.

It seemed odd to him that that side of him was resurfacing after all these years, he had buried it after all when he had met Katie, she was not the type of person who would have accepted the darker side of him, but he had loved her. It had been the darker side of him that had led him to meeting her in the first place so he was thankful to it. He had first been tempted by the idea of studying biology because of the opportunities to dissect things, something that he had practised on his own from a young age. It had been due to that decision that he had decided to become a Doctor and had met Katie in that hospital.

But Wednesday, she seemed to feed that fire that he had managed to beat down to a small ember, turning it into a raging inferno, without much effort at all. He could feel the lust rise in him every time he thought of her, not just for her, but for pain and blood. From what he knew of the girl he knew that she would be enamoured by his other side, and he felt like loosening the constraints on the fire and letting it burn everything around them just to impress her. It was insane, he had no idea why he was acting this way, he was dead, he had nothing but his darkness to offer her and that wouldn't be enough.

No, he would have to stay in control, he couldn't afford to let the situation and his newfound feelings and that old urging to overtake him. Some might say that being dead he had nothing to loose and that he should go for it, but he did, he could loose his friends, his family. That's what the team were to him, they were his family as weird and unconventional as they were. Despite him being younger than Owen, he considered Ianto to be the mother figure of the team, Tosh was his sister, Jack the stepfather that you can't help but like even though you hate the way he flirts with your mother. He even saw Gwen as family, she was the bratty sister that had to have everything her way and get what she wants when she wants it, the child that thinks they are better than everyone, all the while trying to seduce their 'mother's' partner.

Telling them about the other side of him may drive them away, especially when they found out that his darkness was partially to blame for allowing Death to use him to find his way into the mortal world. The darkness in his body had allowed Death in so much easier than it would have been in someone without that darkness, and had made it harder to fight him off. People had died that day, and he was partially to blame for it, his nature had helped Death roam the Earth looking for a way to devour the human race.

Tosh was so kind and gentle that he was sure that his sister would have a problem with that, she'd accept him and still care for him, but he knew she would look at him just that little bit differently. Ianto would most likely accept him as he is, after having seen the darkness in his family, even his six year old niece Owen knew that Ianto wouldn't be a problem. Jack wouldn't be a problem either, he knew that the other man could be just as dark if he wanted to, and the other man wouldn't condemn him for his nature.

Gwen on the other hand, he knew telling Gwen would be problematic, as she only ever saw things in black and white. She never saw the shades of grey, and black had to be eradicated, even then it was her own twisted version of black and white. White was like her, pretty, fluffy and light. Black on the other hand was anything that didn't fit in with Gwen Cooper's view of the world. He had listened to what she had said to him at the party the other night, she wanted to arrest Ianto's family because they didn't fit with her idea of normal, she thought they were aliens. He wasn't sure what she thought she was thinking, there was no way that the two of them, because he was positive that by that point she hadn't seen the others, would have been able to take in such a large crowd of people. He dreaded to think what she would have wanted them to do with them; they couldn't exactly lock them in the cells, although he was sure that would have been the cause of action she would have taken.

He sighed once more before turning back to his report, his thoughts would need to wait, Jack needed this report on the weevils before Pugsley was brought in at the weekend. Thoughts of the young weevil communicator, they had to come up with a better name for him, made him think of his sister again. He groaned, shaking his head before he continued to type up the report with his one good hand.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Wednesday had tried, she had been trying for days now, but she couldn't get the corpse from her mind, he seemed perfect in his imperfection. He was just right for her, she could see that, his darkness complimented hers, and even though she didn't really know him, she knew she wanted to. She wanted him, and she would have him. She knew her family would want to make sure that he was suitable for her, but she didn't think they would object to the arrangement. After all he was the only person that she had taken any interest in, all the people her family had tried to introduce to her weren't enough for her. None of them were interesting enough, or dark enough, and none of them would be able to handle her. She wasn't sure that Owen could handle her either, but then again who could, she wasn't someone to be handled, she was the one who did the handling.

She was almost positive that her family would agree with her about Owen, they seemed to like him already. Ianto was his friend, Uncle Fester seemed to get along well with him and even Cousin It was pleased that the man could understand him, something she was happy about as it proved to her that he could be part of her family. Owen would fit in well from what she had seen, he was nothing like Aluka's wife and if something bothered him about the family he would come out and say it she was sure. He hadn't though, he had said nothing, giving her hope that he could come to understand her family and not want her to change, something that she would never do.

The fact that he was already dead just added something extra to the relationship, not that they had one, yet that was. She had always been interested in the dead, and having a dead husband that was still there for her would be incredible in her opinion. After all she wouldn't have to worry about accidently killing him that could harm their marriage. She was still worried about the fact that he could decay, but Uncle Fester had given him a tip about using a preservative and they were both working together to find a way to fix his hand so that he had full use of both of them.

She knew however that if they did marry that the pleasurable aspects of their marriage would be one-sided because of his being dead, not that they wouldn't have been if he were alive anyway. He would be able to pleasure her, but gain nothing from it for himself. The only downside being that she would never experience the brilliant agony that came with childbirth. She was sure though that she would be able to find an adequate substitute to the pain, she was an expert when it came to pain, much like the rest of her family. She would be able to find something that hurt her just as much if not more than having a child.

But first she had to get Owen to see things her way, none of this would happen if she couldn't get the corpse to realise that they were right for each other. It would be hard, she had looked into the darkness surrounding the man and could tell that he may not be entirely receptive to the idea, but she would make sure that he came round to her way of thinking. There were only so many places that he could hide from her, and even then she would be able to access the majority of them. She would pursue him and make him aware of what she wants for him, but would not allow him to escape her web. He was hers, and he would stay that way, even if she had to tie him up and leave him somewhere where only she had access to him.

She decided upon a course of action rather quickly, after all if she was going to catch Owen Harper, she would have to do so methodically and she only had so much time in which to do so. As much as her family were intending to stay in Wales for a while, unless they were given a reason to stay other than removing Gwen from Aluka's life they would move on again, trying to find someone she would marry.

She readied herself to leave, glaring outside at the sunshine before grabbing a black parasol and getting into the car, Lurch had agreed to drive her to where she needed to be. Pugsley had told her all about their cousins' place of work when he had arrived back at the manor last Saturday, so she knew her destination. Lurch dropped her off and she walked the rest of the way to the tourist office entering the dingy little building. She didn't like it, the place although dingy looked hospitable, something that it shouldn't, it should be a small shack that led tourists on a trip into the unknown and onto dangerous paths.

She smirked to herself at the thought, she really should have decided to be a tourguide, she could have had so much fun. Cousin Tharmus sat behind the desk talking to two elderly women, giving them directions to Cardiff Castle. They all turned towards her as she entered the office, the women immediately taking note of her clothes, one stating that she shouldn't be wearing black on such a nice day.

Wednesday looked at her a solemn expression on her face as she spoke, "I'm in mourning for my cousin."

The elderly women turned sympathetic when they heard her words, asking what had happened to them. A stony look crossed her face as she replied, "He got married."

The women looked shocked at that and quickly left the office after thanking Ianto. He then locked the door as he smirked at her, "Was that necessary?"

"Of course Tharmus, both necessary and fun. Now, I need to speak with Owen, will you let me in?" She replied as she walked behind the desk, immediately spotting the button to release the door, "Or shall I let myself in?"

He indicated that she may as well push the button before he showed her the way into Torchwood, they walked down in silence, neither really needing to speak to understand the other. They were both alike in ways, preferring to keep their own counsel at times. He showed her the entrance to the autopsy bay where Owen was doing an alien autopsy with Gwen assisting as he only had the use of one hand.

Gwen just scowled at her when she noticed her but Owen had an unreadable experession on his face. She just smiled, a smile that would terrify many. Gwen shivered, but Owen just turned back to his work. Wednesday moved to Owen's side silently before taking the scalpel from him, looking at Gwen she smirked, "You can go. Owen has no further use of you, I'll complete this autopsy."

Gwen spluttered, "You can't. You don't know what you're doing."

Wednesday just smirked at her, "I completed my first autopsy at age seven, I know what I'm doing, my family are gifted when it comes to sharp objects. How is your foot?"

Gwen looked at her for a moment before huffing and storming off. Wednesday took no further notice of her, instead completing Owen's autopsy for him. As soon as she was finished she grabbed his damaged hand and set about to work on it, having talked the problem over with Uncle Fester they had come up with a solution. While the hand would not fully repair itself, what she did to it would allow the use of both hands, although not to the extent he had previously.

"Come" she said, as she grabbed Owen by the hand and pulled him from the autopsy bay. "Tharmus, we're going for a walk where is..." she started only for Ianto to appear and give her directions to the nearest cemetery. They then left the hub on the invisible lift, Owen complaining about being dragged around, she could hear Gwen at the bottom of the lift though complaining to Tosh about how she had come in and taken over.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Owen couldn't believe all that had happened in the last hour or so, his death had changed once more. He had never expected that Wednesday Addams entered the hub things would change for him again, but they had. He had almost put her out of his mind, almost that is, but then she walked into the hub and right back into his mind, she was like a drug, an addiction. After a fix you wanted more and more. He hadn't expected her to do what she had managed however, but she had done it. Somehow she had managed to give him back the use of his other hand, something he had never thought possible.

She had then dragged him out of the hub, he put up a token protest, but he wasn't really that bothered. She had helped him, if she wanted to take him out to walk with her, he really wasn't going to complain that much. They walked in silence until they reached the cemetery, at which point Wednesday really became alive, amongst the graves of the dead. She spoke softly, but with purpose and fire in her voice, he really could believe her words due to the passionate speech she gave. He didn't though, as he knew that it could never happen.

They walked for a while, Wednesday telling him of her intentions to take him as her husband, and the reasons why he wasn't getting out of it. The whole thing seemed rather backwards to him, not only was she trying to convince a male corpse that she was going to marry them, she also informed him that she was willing to court him as Addams tradition dictated. He eventually managed to brush her off and get back to the hub, but he couldn't help but think on her words. Why on Earth she wanted to marry him he had no idea, but he hoped that she came to her senses soon enough. He was no good for her, he was dead, marriage was about building a life together, something that he no longer had.

She left him alone for a few days, and he thought that she had changed her mind and realised how ridiculous she had been acting. Unfortunately for him she hadn't, she turned up at his flat a few days later, how she knew were he lived he had no idea, and to be honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. She handed him a bottle, telling him that it was the preservative that her uncle had recommended, and that she would help him apply it. He tried to explain that it wasn't necessary, but he soon found himself stripped and she was applying the preservative. Although dead, he could still feel things, and what she was doing to him was driving him insane, all the soft touches, something he would never have expected from her.

He was pretty sure that in that moment he would have agreed to anything, and he had. He hadn't given in and agreed to marry her, but he had agreed to attend a barbeque her family were holding that coming Saturday. As soon as he had agreed she had handed him the bottle and told him that he could finish himself off before turning and leaving his flat. He lay back on his bed, he couldn't believe that she had tricked him, but maybe going to the barbeque would be a good thing, he could try and get some of her family on his side.

**AN: This story crosses over another so you have to read A Party To Die For before reading Chapter Five of this.**


	6. Chapter Five

AN: It's been a while I know. Three months since there was a chapter of this, but the muse has come back. There is only one more chapter of this story and the epilogue to go though.

Chapter Five

The barbeque hadn't gone as planned, he had hoped to get some of Wednesday's family on his side, but the all seemed to think that they would be perfect together. Even Ianto wasn't complaining or threatening to hurt him in ways he couldn't even imagine, it was bizarre, he had been sure that the Teaboy would have a problem with his sixteen year old cousin trying to date a womaniser like him, even if he was dead and couldn't get it up. That wasn't the worst of it however, not only could he not get anyone in Wednesday's family to agree with him, but the guest that the family were waiting to meet turned out to be none other than Death himself.

It had been a nightmare, Death at a barbeque, it was something that he would never have believed if he hadn't seen it, even if he had seen many things at Torchwood. The most shocking shock of the day, as he had faced a few, was that he could gain control of his own bodily functions and life once more. Or more to the point, Wednesday could gain control of them. It was a startling thought, that he could be rid of the curse that was his damned existence, that all he had to do was irrevocably bind himself to Wednesday Addams. No matter how much he had protested otherwise over the last few weeks the idea wasn't abhorrent to him.

He did like the girl, perhaps a little more than he should, she was barely legal and he was legally dead. He just couldn't see it working out between them though, they were completely different people from completely different backgrounds. He came from a crappy home in London, while she was cultured and sophisticated if a little dark. She didn't seem to understand his reluctance to be with her, even now after he knew that being with her would give him his life back again. He was Torchwood, a relationship with her would never work, he was stationed in Cardiff, and he couldn't see Wednesday wanting to make a life for herself there. And he personally couldn't see a life without Torchwood, it had taken him when he had been broken and moulded him into a better if more abrasive man.

Torchwood was the only family that he had anymore, as he certainly wouldn't consider his mother family, he couldn't just leave them even if Jack let him go without retcon, something he didn't think would ever happen. It was better just not think about marriage and a life with Wednesday as he knew that it couldn't happen. She would find someone else with more in common with her than just a link with Dearth and a bit of darkness.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts heading to find Ianto, he needed a coffee and the other man was the one he needed to get to deal with his fix. Ianto took one look at him and shook his head, almost as if he had known what he was thinking and how pessimistic he was being, but he couldn't help himself. After what happened with Katie he had distanced himself so that he would never be hurt in that way again, although it had happened several times since, especially during the debacle with Diane. He couldn't allow himself to get close to Wednesday, she would just hurt him like the others had. Wednesday he knew would enjoy physical pain, it was obvious just by the way she looked at him, like she was imaging him spread out on a rack, but he knew that he had no problem with that, it was the chance of being emotionally hurt that was holding him back.

Ianto sighed, drawing Owen back out of his thoughts to where he had retreated once more. "She's not like that Owen, it would all work out you know. One thing about an Addams is that we are possessive, when we find who we want to be ours we don't take no for an answer and we don't let go."

Owen scoffed at him, muttering something about loved up teaboys and hormonal captains. He didn't want to reply to Ianto's comments; he knew that the other man had hit the nail right on the head. He was afraid, there was quite and age gap between him and Wednesday and he was sure that once she had grown a bit more she would want someone her age, not an older man. He didn't think he could take it if they were bound and he was given back to life only for her to want someone else. He knew that it would rip the life from him quicker than Copley's bullet had done.

He walked back to the autopsy bay, trying to loose himself in the mass of dead alien on his work table now that he had both hands to work with, but it seemed impossible. What he really needed was to be able to work out his thoughts once and for all, but he couldn't past his own emotional hang ups. He knew that there was no real chance for anything between him and Wednesday until he conquered his fear of being hurt emotionally as he knew he wouldn't entertain the idea until he did.

He did find the idea of marriage to Wednesday pleasant, at least she was attractive, and if she was as passionate in the bedroom as she seemed to have been in her pursuit he knew that there would never be a problem in that department. They would never be bored that was for sure, the young woman was creative in ways that were obscene, or so he thought anyway, he was no psychologist.

No, he could definitely see himself married to Wednesday, and he could see himself enjoying it, even if he had never thought of giving himself up to a woman before. It was obvious to him though that no matter what type of relationship they had Wednesday intended to wear the trousers in the relationship, figuratively of course. There was no doubt in his mind that he would enjoy it though, she drew him to her like a moth to a flame and they fuelled each others fire.

He just had to figure out what to do about it. He wanted her, gods he wanted her, but how to go about it. She was pursuing him, and although he knew she was far more dominant than him it still went against his upbringing for her to take the lead. The first thing he had to do was push aside his own insecurities, and believe it or not Ianto's words to him earlier had helped with that quite a bit. He could see the Addams family being possessive of things that they had claimed as their own, it was even apparent in little Micah and her friendship however harrowing with Death.

If he managed to squash down that little voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was all wrong and that it was going to hurt like hell everything would be alright. He could then focus on wrestling control of this courtship or whatever it was from Wednesday's hands, not that he wouldn't mind her taking him on dates and bringing him gifts, but even his questionable upbringing had instilled in him some general cultural norms and values. He was the man, he should wine and dine Wednesday, not the other way around. He abandoned his autopsy, it wasn't as if the alien was going anywhere or it was a major surgery that could save his life, and made his way to his workstation, intending to search for a few different things on the internet that he would need if he was serious about this.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Wednesday was shocked when the letter arrived, it had not been what she was expecting at all, she was waiting on the letter that would arrive to say that Kitty Cat was ready to be picked up, not a letter from Owen. He had been so thoughtful to sent her a letter and she could tell that he had put a lot of thought into it. The letter was written on black parchment in an emerald green ink and had been sent to her at the manner, giving her a chance to terrify the postman, Owen really was a sweet man. The letter itself was a shock, he had been holding out on her and she had been afraid that she may have to take drastic measures, the corpse whether or not he was a corpse belonged to her and no-one else, not even to himself.

The letter was an apology for the way he had acted towards her and contained another letter, also on black parchment but written in silver ink to the Head of the Addams family. She couldn't believe he had done something so formal, it was odd and strange, but definitely not unwelcome. She took the letter to Grandmamma, wanting to know immediately what it contained, she hoped it was what she thought it was. Grandmamma smiled a toothy smile as she read the letter before leering at Wednesday, "It seems that this Corpse Doctor wants to court you Wednesday dear."

Wednesday let a rare but genuine half smile cross her face, it seemed that Owen wanted her after all. She had been prepared to do all the running, she had even offered to court him, but apparently he wished to court him. She wondered on that, she knew how to perform a courtship, but not really how to be courted, then again he probably knew neither so they could learn together. She walked sedately back to her room to read the letter that Owen had sent her; she had not done so before because the letter to Grandmamma was more important and she could have refused to allow Wednesday to read the letter, not that she would have. She knew that her family wanted the corpse for her almost as much as she wanted him for herself.

She looked at the letter, the green ink staring back at her from the depths of the dark pages, the words just calling out to be read. She couldn't help but feel almost giddy at the thought of what the letter contained. Owen wanted to court her, why she didn't know, after all she had offered to court him, why he would want to court her instead made no sense, unless he was fearing not being seen as a man because he let her take the lead in this.

Dear Wednesday,

I know that this letter most likely will come as a shock to you due to my continued resistance to your efforts; however I have sent this letter in order to reject your suit of courtship and to propose my own. I do not reject your suit for petty reasons to take up my own, but as I know within myself that this is the way things should be. I have to overcome my own insecurities to be able to be with you and your courtship of me while it may help alleviate some of the concern, would not settle things in my own mind.

Courting you however, you will know of my intentions and I will be able to prove to both you and myself that this is what I want instead of following along in a courtship. I know that courtships can range from short to long and I will leave the length of that decision up to your own preferences. Just know that this will be the first of a set of letters that you shall receive one a day in an attempt to get to know you better. Unfortunately they will be sent via Ianto and not by the postman, your brother and cousin have both informed me of how you like to torment them.

With hopes of something more,

Dr. Owen Harper

She could tell that his words were heartfelt, but she wanted to know about these insecurities he was talking about, they were obviously the reasons he had been pulling away from her each time she tried to reach for him. It may just be his dead state, or rather undead state, but she was sure there was more to it than that, especially as he had still held out when he knew that bonding completely with her would break the curse upon him. She looked through her writing table, pushing aside various knives and weapons to find some parchment and ink.

She then took up at seat at her table to write her reply, knowing that he would no doubt be waiting not so patiently for it. The letter was nowhere near as long as his, she saw no need of a long letter to convey such a short message.

Dear My Own,

I accept your courtship proposal, and Grandmamma has given her blessings. I'll look forward to your next letter. This courtship shall be timely.

Wednesday Friday Addams

She knew it was short, but it said everything that it needed to, and even made the point that while he was courting her he was still hers, Owen Harper was hers, he belonged to her it was that simple. She called for her brother, instructing him to take the letter to Owen as she wasn't able to see him at this stage of the courtship that he had chosen.

She then pulled out all the weapons she could find in her room and began to work on them, sharpening blades, cleaning ropes, and oiling the cuffs. Owen had entered into a courtship with her, and it wasn't one that would take long, she knew what she wanted, he had no real need to court her, they would marry within months she would make sure of it. And then she would need her toys, after all there was the wedding night to look forward to. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

A courtship was started

They would not be parted

From the moment the courtship was on the table

You could see that both suddenly became unable

To stay from the path the fates had set

In the moment that they had met.

Death's servant and his acolyte

Together they are such a sight

The girl and the deadman

Or rather Wednesday and her soon to be wed man

A courtship so swift

And a marriage that they won't let drift.


End file.
